1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of telecommunications, as it relates to the use of network address information for network transactions.
2. Cross-References to Related Applications
The present application is related to the following co-pending U.S. patent applications:
U.S. patent application entitled, "Web Browser Allowing Navigation Between Hypertext Objects Using Remote Control," having application Ser. No. 08/660,088, and filed on Jun. 3, 1996, now pending; and
U.S. patent application entitled, "Method and Apparatus for Providing Proxying and Transcoding of Documents in a Network," having application Ser. No. 08/656,924, and filed on Jun. 3, 1996, now pending;
U.S. patent application entitled, "Method and Apparatus For Managing Communications Between a Client and a Server in a Network," having application Ser. No. 08/660,087, and filed on Jun. 3, 1996, now pending; which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
3. Description of Related Art
Conventional computer network protocols are designed to operate within a given network topology. These protocols are flexible enough to handle many different arrangements of nodes and robust enough to handle changes in the topology as computers are added or removed from the network. Because of the need to maintain flexibility and mobility, conventional networks do not rely on information that is specific to a particular geographic location. These network protocols usually consider geographic independence to be an advantage.
In many areas of the United States, it is possible to determine a calling telephone number from the telephone network. Telephone network services such as Caller ID and Automatic Number Identification (ANI) can provide a caller's telephone number to a suitably equipped telephone answering device, and then the telephone number can be transferred to a server coupled to the answering device.
In many calling areas, however, Caller ID and Automatic Number Identification are not available either for technical or legislative reasons. In such areas it may be possible to verify a user's area code, and possibly the calling area (e.g. city), but in some cases no identification at all is possible. Without a direct method to identify or verify a user's telephone number, indirect methods can be used.
In various ways, therefore, conventional means are available for obtaining information pertaining to a particular network node or network user. Although this information is available, conventional network protocols do not provide the functionality to obtain this information or to use the information to optimize the operation of the network.
Thus, a better means and method is needed for optimizing network transactions.